istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 135
Quests for confectioners to obtain T1-T6 garnish processing forms have been added to Fillet, Julie, and Estelwen. Each garnish has a unique quest and you must have a sample of a harvested garnish in inventory to obtain the quest for that garnish. At this time, the assets for truffles and buttercap are not ready for use. As a temporary measure, the processed forms of these resources may be purchased from Fillet. Unfortunately, this does mean that players will not be able to get the quests for these garnishes until these assets can be completed and spawns added to the world. Please accept our apologies for this delay. It's been a long time coming, but at long last all the winning recipes from the 2006 "Calling All Cooks" competition have been added to the game. These recipes (plus a small selection of non-winning entries!) are available through various "Rare Food" quests and through the T1-T6 garnish quests. We hope everyone has fun collecting all the recipes, and congratulations once more to all the winners! Added *ADD: Pitted Dates can now be prepared using the Confectioner Prepared Fruits formula *ADD: Added a destination pad to South Gate. *ADD: Chives as a purchased resource. *ADD: Chopped Chives to the Confectioner Herbs and Spices formula. *ADD: Journeyman Basic Sides and Advanced Sides to Fillet. *ADD: Trout now spawn in the waters near the Aughundell Crater. *ADD: Ambient sounds to waters around the Aughundell Crater. *ADD: Blighted Sapphire has been added to Istaria. *ADD: Journeyman Basic Main Dishes and Advanced Main Dishes to Fillet. *ADD: Journeyman Basic Desserts and Advanced Desserts to Fillet. *ADD: Expert Basic Appetizers and Advanced Appetizers to Fillet. *ADD: Expert Basic Sides and Advanced Sides to Fillet. *ADD: Master Blighted Cut Gem Cleansing formula added to Frig Tallowgar at the Imperial Outpost near Old Oaks. *ADD: Master Blighted Cut Gem formula added to Frig Tallowgar at the Imperial Outpost near Old Oaks. *ADD: Blighted Ruby has been added to Istaria. *ADD: Training Cooking Knife created and will be given out by Confectioner Trainers. *ADD: Expert Basic Desserts and Advanced Desserts to Fillet. *ADD: Expert Basic Main Dishes and Advanced Main Dishes to Fillet. *ADD: Added Cleaned Truffles and Cleaned Buttercap Fungus as purchased resources to Fillet. *ADD: Ingenuity abilities to Warrior, Cleric, Mage and Scout schools. This will allow players to gather resources requiring ingenuity. *ADD: Master Basic Appetizers and Advanced Appetizers to Fillet. *ADD: Master Basic Sides and Advanced Sides to Fillet. *ADD: Master Basic Main Dishes and Advanced Main Dishes to Fillet. *ADD: Master Basic Desserts and Advanced Desserts to Fillet. Changed *CHANGE: Barmos the Empty has become an Elf with regular clothing and actual dialog. He will now greet dragons who have completed the Rite of Passage differently than hatchlings and non-dragons. He also will attune players to the new destination pad in South Gate. *CHANGE: Changes to AI parameters of Tier 6 Grunts (Ghosts, Skeletons, Zombies and Mummies over level 100). They are now more social, have a larger aggro radius and will call for help (and heals). However, the aggro radius is now hard (it will not scale with level) and the aggro generated by healing has been tweaked (reduced some). *CHANGE: The quest 'Feed the Famished Miner' has been updated. It now has a minimum level of 30 and the reward has been improved. *CHANGE: The quest 'Priscilla the Shoulder Parrot' now requires 40 spools of flax instead of 120 and the reward has been improved. *CHANGE: Medallion of the Disciplines is now attuned, gives a +150 bonus to Flame, Ice, Storm and Spirit Resistance, +100 to unarmed skill, and +25 to strength. However, it can only be worn by active monks or disciples. *CHANGE: Hasera's level as a monk is now commensurate with her status as the only monk trainer. *CHANGE: In the Quest "Monk: Learn the Disciplines", Hasera will now give you the Pure Shard and send you to Kelamina the Blacksmith to complete the Medallion. *CHANGE: Fillet now speaks with the proper Sslik dialect. *CHANGE: Dragon Ingenuity now allows Dragons to gather using ingenuity. *CHANGE: Dragons can now gather fish using Dragon Ingenuity. Seafood bonuses are not available when fish is gathered this way. Fixed *FIX: Checked the Preparing skill on Gatherer as a primary skill (allowing it to get XP) *FIX: Master Cooking Knife formula now requires 1100 Metalworking to scribe. *FIX: Rubbed Cilantro now requires Cilantro (not Rubbed Cilantro). *FIX: Ground Cumin now requires Cumin Seeds. *FIX: Cooking Knife, Baking Spatula, and Mixing Spoon now all require Preparing skill. This will allow both Confectioners and Gatherers to equip the tools. *FIX: White Grapes are now harvestable at Tier 1. *FIX: Harvesting bitterroot will now give you bitterroot instead of stoneroot. *FIX: Training Baking Spatula and Training Mixing Spoon both now cap Preparing skill. *FIX: Training Wooden Bucket limits Foraging, Preparing, Cooking and Quarrying skill. *FIX: Tolkos Helmsplitter is now wearing clothing. *FIX: Removed Truffles and Buttercap from the Confectioner Prepared Mushrooms form and created individual forms for each. *FIX: Blackberries are now gathered with a bucket. *FIX: Blackberries now have a chance for additional bonus blackberries. *FIX: Helian and Lunus Smelters now have sounds associated with them. *FIX: Scaleforge's flame and sound will work properly now. Category:Delta